Story:Star Trek: Orion/Rescue Mission/Chapter One
On the planet surface the people of PX-3432 are mistreating women as both Sam and Vala are watching this, and the guards drag a beaten Typhuss back to where they're being tied up at and they resecure his bonds. Typhuss? Vala says as she looks at him. Sam tries again. Typhuss are you all right? Sam says as she looks at him. Typhuss slowly wakes up from being beaten down for information. I'm fine for the most part, but coming back here again was a bad idea says Typhuss as he looks at both Vala and Sam. Sam looks at him. Yeah and I think it's gotten colder here because I'm like freezing Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at the guards. Turn the heat on its cold in here says Typhuss as he looks at the guards. She looks at him. That's not what I meant Typhuss I meant that I'm NAKED AGAIN Sam says as she looks at him. Typhuss assures them that help is coming. Oh, don't worry help is on the way and Sam I wish you had your uniform on says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. You're not the only one Typhuss Sam says as she looks at him. Then one of the guards came and unhooked Sam and took her away, meanwhile in orbit a warp flash appears and the Orion slows to impulse speed and enters orbit. On the bridge Colonel Wilson walks to the ops station where Lieutenant Tucker is at and asked him anything from the surface. Anything from the surface Lieutenant Colonel Wilson says as she looks at the young officer. He looks over at his console then at the Colonel. I'm picking up SG-1's transmitters I'm picking up Captain Kira, Commander Doran, and Colonel Carter's transmitters in the middle here and I'm picking up Doctor Jackson's transmitter in the woods Lieutenant Tucker says as he looks at his console. Colonel Wilson looks at the viewer. What do we know of these people? Colonel Wilson says as she looks at Commander Johnson at his console. Commander Johnson looks at his console and reports. Their a type 10 species and they use guns and from what I could gather from SG-1's last visit here is that they treat their women like slaves and sex objects Commander Johnson says as he looks at his console then at Colonel Wilson. Colonel Wilson looks at him then turns to Lieutenant Tucker. Mr. Tucker beam Doctor Jackson up to the bridge Colonel Wilson says as she looks at him. He nods and beams Daniel onto the bridge. Welcome aboard the Orion Doctor Jackson Colonel Wilson says as she shook his hand. He returns the shake. Happy to be aboard her but we need to save the rest of SG-1 Daniel says as he looks at Colonel Wilson. She nods at him. We need to plan first I want all the data on these people before I authorize a strike team to go down there Colonel Wilson says as she looks at them. On the surface Typhuss and Vala are hanging as Typhuss hears a voice in his transmitter. Captain Kira can you hear me this is Colonel Wilson on board the Orion right now we're five hundred clicks up in orbit right we've got Doctor Jackson, and we'll have you out of there in two shakes of a lamb tail Colonel Wilson says over the transmitter in Typhuss's neck. Yes Colonel says Typhuss as he looks around the place. On the bridge Colonel Wilson is standing at the main viewer. How many guards are guarding you and the Commander and Colonel? Colonel Wilson says as she's looking at the three blips on the screen. 13 guards, Colonel Carter isn't with us right now the guards came and took her away says Typhuss as he looks outside. Too many for a frontal assault wasn't the Daedalus class designed for atmospheric flight like the Intrepid class? Colonel Wilson says on the transmitter. Typhuss thinks. Yes, what are you thinking Colonel says Typhuss as he looks at Vala. We descend down to the surface and well you'll be hearing very loud explosions so be ready Colonel Wilson says on the transmitter. Typhuss sees a guard walking in and escorting Kefflin walks into the hut. Ah, so this is the infamous SG-1 Kefflin says as he looks at both Typhuss and a nude Vala. Typhuss looks at him. I think you mean famous SG-1 not infamous, you son of a bitch says Typhuss as he looks at Kefflin. He looks at Typhuss. No I mean infamous because you've caused the Alliance a bunch of problems, so what better way to humiliate SG-1 by having it's commanding officer humiliated and raped right now as we speak and I know that you've got a ship in orbit to rescue you because we picked up transmissions to the ship from you and from the ship to you so where's the transmitter Kefflin says as he looks at them and walks up to Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Go to hell, Kefflin why should I tell anything you are just going to kill us anyway says Typhuss as he looks at Kefflin. Kefflin looks at Typhuss. First I'm gonna torture your lady friends but I'm going to enjoy torturing Vala because she betrayed the Alliance it's her fault that we've gotten to this point and this is revenge for killing my friend Netan Kefflin says as he looks at Typhuss. Kefflin nods at the guards and they unhook Vala and take her to the Alliance cargo vessel where Kefflin will torture her. Typhuss spits out some blood from his mouth when Kefflin punched him in the jaw.